User talk:RhiannonCousland
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max21 (Talk) 20:18, July 31, 2010 Response to your post about Alistair and an Heir Hello, I must admit your post was very random. But I enjoyed it ^_^ What brought this on? I for one would also love to see my Queen bear Alistair's heir someday but I think that your journey to the deep roads for one final battle can be happier. If you think about it, Alistair is technically an older Grey Warden. I like to think that the two of them will be going off into the deep roads together. That's how I picture it. The taint will affect him as much as you. But if he must lay with another woman to give Ferelden an heir, it wouldn't be the first time I convinced him to. Ha ha. --Fantasyeve87 02:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Oooh!! Hello there. I know it WAS kind of random. I was just a little annoyed by the two Grey Wardens not being able to have children thing. I was suggesting that she would probably have to go to the deep roads on her own because having a baby with someone else who was tainted would speed things up a bit( of her becoming a ghoul). Of course it doesn't have to happen that way. I just figured if Gaider was gonna let the birth of a Grey Warden child happen (for a good storyline of course) there would always have to be a catch to it. There is an up and a down side to almost every ending that you get. Anyway, I just hope that it is something that is written into the story, enough female fans are complaining about it. I hope it happens. : ) Oh.... I know that Alistair is supposed to be about 20-25, would you know how old The Warden is supposed to be when this is taking place?? Your recent blog post Hey there, is there any reason you choose to write this as a blog post rather than just leaving a note on FantasyEve's talk page? 05:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No reason. Honestly, I am new to this whole blogging thing and I really did not know I where I was putting it. I just wanted to get my opinion out there to other DAO lovers. In time I am sure I'll get the hang of where to write. :No problems. Let me know if you need any help . 06:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!! Thanks I appreciate it! Response to My Wardens Ha ha. Thank you. I'm surprised you even saw them. I didn't think anyone was going to look at my Wardens. I have one more Warden that I have yet to post. My female elven rogue. I was debating on whether or not to add her thinking that no one would see them anyway. But, I will do so for you ^_^. Don't feel bad that you are new to the posting and blog thing. I had a lot of trouble at first also. As for the story and such, we will have to wait and see. The writer must entertain the male fan base as well. If there is any happy ending, there is always a downside to it also as you mentioned. Hence the reason why they call it a Dark Fantasy right?--Fantasyeve87 18:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) To answer your question!!!! In response to your question about how old our Warden is supposed to be, I assume that most of our Wardens are in their early-mid twenties. Unless your Warden is older looking. Then, you can make it up. According to the Toolset, Alistair is 32 or roughly around that area.--Fantasyeve87 12:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Grandpa Alistair Geez! Thirty two is pretty old( for that time). I know that the writers have to cater to the male fans, however, 40% of the RPG consumers are WOMEN!! I am pretty sure Gaider will write something great, but I want those babies. (Sigh) Can't wait to see that extra Warden. Forum Posts Hey Rhiannon, just wanted to let you know that new forum posts should be placed at the bottom of the forum page, and don't forget to sign your talk page posts by typing ~~~~. 05:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Yaaayy! = Thanks Loleil! 05:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC)RhiannonCousland (talk)RhiannonCousland Blocked You have been blocked from editing, for a period of 3 days, for continued use of inappropriate language. Once the block has expired, you are welcome to make constructive contributions. If you would like to be unblocked, you may appeal the block by making your case below. Unsubstantiated appeals will result in the loss of talk page editing privileges. 17:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) 92 Hours Wasted. As much as I like Dragon Age, I told myself that I would never end it again once my first play through was done. It is too long and I have become completely obessessd with the characters and the story. I have read the books and everything. So I am up to speed on all the info that is Dragon Age!! I was on the last main mission before I had to choose between the City and the Vigil to burn in the expansion when.......all my data is CORRUPTED!! Yaaaaaaay! I come home after a long day of work to play the game and I have to redownload all of the DLC for the game (save Golems and DSC). Not only that; when I log in to play, I get the message saying that my data was corrupted. This is very upsetting because I was happy with most of the decisions that I made in my playthrough. I was sharing the PS3 with my brother...no doubt this is his doing. I am simply going to get my own system and start anew. Hopefully, I can get all the DLC transfered on to the new system. 92 hours on top of the expansion pack WASTED!! Romancing Reply Hi Rhiannon, I am surprised that you came to me to ask this hee hee. I'm not offended don't get me wrong :D I know that it can be possible but difficult. Depending upon which two characters you want to romance, things may play in your favor or not. If you're playing a female, which I assume you will be, and depending upon who you want to romance first, I suggest that you stay friend's with the other interest throughout the game. Let them be your lover for a while until you get to +90 approval with the other interest. Then, start flirting with the other interest or do something that will switch their approval from Friendly to Love. I only suggest this because if you start a romance with two characters right away, they will start confronting you and will ask you to choose. Depending upon where you are in the game, in my case when I wanted to romance Zev and Alistair, I was at the point before the Landsmeet, return to camp and Alistair should confront you about spending the night with you. As for Leliana or Zev, you can talk to them, and they will ask you to sleep with them and there you can do so. However, NOTE: once you have your second interest in the Love range, do not talk to your other lover before heading back to camp, in my case Zev. Alistair is the only one that will confront you about sleeping with you immediately. After you romance your second interest and if you want to stay in a relationship with both of them, unfortunately, you should not talk to them anytime after because they will force you to choose. In Zev and Leliana's case, I know that if you decide to break it off with one of them and choose Alistair, you can decide to keep Zev or Leliana as your 'special buddy' if you catch my meaning. This will be decided at the end of the game. Hope this helps :D As for me, I could never cheat on Alistair. I love him too much ha ha.--Fantasyeve87 21:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Not a Problem No problem, ask me anything ^_^--Fantasyeve87 21:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Link Hi, here is the first link about Loghain's crimes and David Gaider's comments, there is other but between the one thousand of Guilty/innocent Loghain's threads it is hard to found :p ... http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/47/index/583297/17 I understand your position about Loghain/HN and after look the toolset, I agree with you in some parts , anyway I don't hope that you change your mind about Loghain because in my book he did many mistakes but I see many of these mistakes like the 'lesser evil'. --Makoto DK (talk) 17:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You are welcome ;) sometime I think that Mr. Gaider likes play with us, and yes Loghain planned the retreat like a 'plan B', he always hoped convice Cailan from dont fight in the front and the orlesians troops, He is a tragic hero that only saw a part from the big picture, I see the tings like: Duncan asked Cailan bring more wardens from Orlais, but Cailan saw the opportunity of bring orlesians troops and of this way rise the trust in the orlesians, for later he marry with the empress, Loghain saw this and tought that it was a warden's coup (plus his distrust for the events in the Calling); for this reason he blames the wardens. I'm glad that liked you the link --Makoto DK (talk) 02:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC)